The Moon
by Rose714
Summary: Marlena, a small, strong vampire is part of the greatest wolf clan in existence. While Mars goes through the struggles of being the only full blood vampire in the clan, she must also face hateful men, hard love, and her bestfriend being torn away from her
1. Chapter 1

My eyes slowly open from a restless sleep. The clan heads out today, I quickly remember. Sombody softly knocks on my door.

"Yes?" My tired voice replies.

"It's me, Lily." Lily. My best friend who is strangely a lycan.

"Come in."

Lily slowly opens my door. She peeks in then tip toes over to the side of my bed. "Sleep well?

"Not really."

Frowning, she says, "Tony wants to head out early today. He's not against leaving your kind behind. Get ready."

I make no move to get up.

"Well, "she says," I can see you're not going anywhere soon. I'll just speed up the process. " Lily rips open the curtains letting sunlight pour onto my face.

"Ah!" I yell as I roll over, accidentally rolling off the side of my bed.

"What the hell?" I shout at her.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Lily smiles. She walks out of my room.

. .

They few things I own are packed and ready to go. Throwing them over my shoulder, I head out to the trucks.

As I push my bags into the loading truck, a tall man with other tall men behind him walks up to me. "The truck for whores is in the back." His cocky smile makes him look like a bigger ass.

I try to ignore him being snarky but then he shoves me.

"Don't touch me." I tell him calmly.

"Or what?"

I decide not to answer. He reaches over and grabs my ass. With speed of light movements, I reach back, grab the douches hand and hold it in a position where I could easily break it.

"You know, you're pretty bad ass, baby girl." His smile gets bigger. "What say you and me go have ourselves a good time."

"You wish you bastard!" I pull my other arm back into a fist and get ready to pound his, unfortunately, handsome face in.

A hand grabs my fist as soon as I start to swing it forward. "No." A deep voice tells me.

Jake, the douche, smiles at me.

Derrick, the man holding my hand, he repeats, "No."

I look back to Jake. He takes my other hand and kisses it. "Until we meet again." They walk off.

I turn back to Derrick. "You saw him start that. Please, tell me you saw."

"I did."

"So you know I didn't do anything."

"Yes."

"Am I still going to get called in?"

"Probably."

I frown. A depressed look comes on my face.

"Derrick…."

He stops me, "Marlena,"

"Mars." I correct him to the shortened version of my name that I prefer.

"Mars," he says, "you know I don't make the rules. You know that I think very highly of you, but I can't control what they do. "

"But I didn't do-"

Derrick holds his hand up to cut me off. "Save it. Load up now."

He walks away.

Walking to my designated passenger truck, Brad comes along by my side. "There's my little bat." He holds his arm over my shoulder.

"Hey.."

Brad, my best friend that isn't fucking the alpha, reads my face. "More trouble with Jake?"

"Of course."

We load into our truck. Blood canteens are passed around. After taking a swig, Brad tells me, "It'll get better."

"I sure hope you're right."

_There's always room for one more…._


	2. Chapter 2

The bumpy ride to wherever it is we're all going is a week long trip. We all sit restlessly in the trucks. Most guys preoccupy themselves with games like arm wrestling, thumb war, or sticks. Others sleep. I sit looking out the window for the most part.

"You okay?" Brad nudges me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I say, not taking my eyes off the window. "Just tired."

"Ah.." He nods like he's run out of things to say.

The truck lurches to a stop. The guys all stop playing their games and wake up to look and see. The doors open and we're told we have a few hours before we head out again. Slowly, we all file out. Few minutes later, Lily finds me. "Hey! How was your ride?"

"Um.. good.. I guess.."

"Tony has everything! We had so much fun coming up here-" She talks for awhile. I nod here and there, not really listening knowing she could talk for hours.

While she talks, I look around wondering what might happen to me at this new place. As a vampire, I know at anytime I could be kicked out for no reason. I'm always scared of that. A lot of the lycans don't like me. Especially the alpha, which is the worst thing possible. Too many lycans are surprised he hasn't already evicted me. Some say he will but he's just too busy with more important things right now. Lily says he has a heart. Pssh, whatever. He's as heartless as a lycan comes.

"Something wrong?" Lilys voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Huh?" I turn towards her.

"You're spacey. We're you even listening?"

"Of course, Lil. Don't I always?" She's never been good at seeing when I lie. I hate lying to her but with her, things can get bad if I don't.

"Oh, right! Haha. Sorry." She smiles.

Brad comes over. He waves to Lily. She smiles half heartedly to him. Lil's never really cared much for my friends. She knows, though, if she wants to be around me that she'll have to deal with it. Lily is one of the only lycans who doesn't care what I am. I'm a 'person' and she's a 'person'. She bucks up and we all talk for a few minutes till Jake makes his way over to us.

"Hey, sexy!" He says to me. Lily turns around and sees it's him. A look of displeasure comes over her face. Brads face turns into a scowl.

"What do you want." Lily says to him. She absolutely hates when he comes around. She knows everything that lycans say about vampires and hates that he's one them that says it.

"Not you that's for sure." He smirks as he talks. She just glares.

"Just leave." Brad says in an irritant tone.

"Just cool it, kiddo." Jake tells him. By the look on Brads face you can see 'kiddo' hurt him. He's not very buff and is one the lower ranked wolves and all the guys tease him for that. "I just wanna talk to the pretty lady." Jake says as he lays his hand on my cheek. I smack it away.

"Touch me one more time and you'll lose that hand."

The sun is high in sky and is hitting me head on. I've been standing out here awhile and it's starting to weaken me. My breathing gets deeper.

"Nah. You wouldn't do that. Ha, right now, you probably couldn't do it anyways." He can tell the suns getting to me.

I shove him a few feet back. "Go the hell away!"

He gets a horrible look on his face. He starts walking towards me with his hands balled into fists. I'm about to pass out from the sun. Lily and Brad step in front of me. Lily says to him, "Any mark you leave on her, I will double on your worthless hide."

Jakes guys call him. He takes of jogging towards them as I drop to my knees. Lily and Brad help to my feet.

"We can go to my truck for awhile. Tony won't be there." Lily has more sense when she's angry.

I just nod.

.

.

.

.

In the truck, they sit me on the couch. Lily goes to get a blood packet. Brad sits next to me. "Summer's hard isn't it?"

"Oh, you have no idea. It's like living in a oven. I can't wait for winter."

Lily comes back and hands me the glass. While I drink it, we all relax. It starts heating up in the truck and we sweat like mad. Then, the air conditioner kicks on. "Why do you get AC and we don't?" Brad yells out. I hit him with my elbow.

"Benefits of being the Alphas mate." Lily replies calmly.

"Hmph." Is all brad has to say.

Somebody knocks on the door. "Lily?" Tonys voice says. Lily gets up and opens it.

"Hey Babe." She kisses him on the lips.

"Get 'em outta here. Time to go. 10 minutes and they better be gone." He walks off.

Lily comes back over to us and takes my empty glass. "Sorry. You remember which truck is yours?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. See ya, Mars." She hugs me.

"Bye." Brad and I walk out. We go back to our truck and hop in. Moments later, we're off again. The guys all go back to they're hand games, sleeping, or talking about how they waisted time. I lay my head on Brads shoulder. He lays his cheek on top of my head.

"Love you, Brad. Thanks for being such a good friend."

"Anything for my little bat."

.

_Reach higher, no turning back._


	3. Chapter 3

After weeks of sitting in the cramped trucks with no more than Brads shoulder as a pillow or anytime to get up, we finally arrive. Every wolf in the truck is wondering and talking about what are new grounds are like. The trucks halt to a stop and we're all thrown forward. The doors open moments later and we all go pouring out of the trucks. The sun is in high in the sky. I shield my eyes and face with my hands while the others bathe in its warmth. Brads standing next to me doing the same as them while chuckling at me. We start looking around. Forests. Trees. Everywhere. So many you can't tell where you've already looked. The wolves let out a happy howl while I smile my fang-ful l smile.

Tents are provided for every two wolves. A man stands up on top of one of the trucks and says he's going to call out the pairing for each tent. " Once you have your pair," he says," you may grab your things and move out to any spot in the forest within a 2 mile range." His mustache wiggles with every word his squeaky voice squeaks.

"Charles McManner and Matt Davis….Missy Ridner and Charlotte Loves…..Jake Fellows and Brad Martin…." The man continues the rest of names.

I look over to my right and see Brad with the most menacing face I've ever seen on him. He doesn't even make a move to go find Jake, but Jake finds him.

"Hey, buddddyyy." Jake elbows Brad.

"Let's go unpack." He says.

"I'm not going anywhere with you or at the least living with you. " Brad says calmly through all his anger.

Jake steps infront of Brad. He towers a good foot 6 inches over Brad and is not 3 inches away from his face. He whispers menacingly to Brad, "You think I want to be stuck with you living with me? I'd rather have some punk ass vampire living with me," he turns his head to me and wiggles his eyebrows. I flip him off. He turns back to Brad and continues, " than you scrawny little ass. Man up for once, will ya? Now come on." He grabs Brad by the collar of the back of his neck and has to drag him to pick up their tent.

I can feel my eyes start changing colors. Some rare vampires eyes do that. We've yet to find out what it means. No doubt their changing to a bright red out of my anger. I stare at the ground so nobody will notice.

I'm last on the list as always and got my own tent as always. The tents are a bulky canvas made to withstand harsh storms. This adds a lot of weight and carrying it by yourself is hell. So I drag mine.

I through my duffle bag over my shoulder and tie a rope to my tent case and start dragging it out into the forest. I walk for awhile, not really knowing how far I've gone. I can still smell all the wolves close by so I figure I'm far enough to be away from them and close enough to be within the limits. I hang my duffle on a tree branch and unzip the tent case.

I pull the canvas out and lay in flat across the ground. I set up the posts and start attaching the canvas. Within 15 minutes I have my tent.

I smell wolf. I turn to see two wolves still holding their packed tent. One of them is Damon. His jet black hair and gorgeous blue eyes are so easy to fall into. His friend, who I recognize as Andrew, says to me, "Excuse me, we were wondering if you've happened to notice any clearings for our tent." Damon smiles at me. I feel as if I'll melt.

"Yeah, there's about 15 feet behind my tent and down about half a mile is another small clearing. "

"Would it be alright to use the space behind you? We promise we won't be of any trouble to you." Damon sweetly asks me.

"Sure." I smile at them but more at Damon. They don't notice, thank goodness. He smiles back.

They pick their tent up and start walking. I go to the front of my tent and start building a fire. They lay their tent out to where their front door faces mine with the fire in between. I get it smoking and start blowing on it. The logs catch and the flames start flying.

"Damn it!" One of the guys yells. He throws the tent post to the ground. "I'm done with this crap! We'll sleep in the open for all I care!" Andrew starts going off. Damon just stands there calmly running his hands through his hair. He turns to me.

"I'm sorry, Marlena. Could you help us, please? We're having a bit of trouble." Damon asks me.

"Sure. It's easy when you figure it out." I smile and go to help them.

15 minutes later, their tent is set up.

"Thanks, Marlena. We probably wouldn't have figured that out for a couple of hours." Andrew says.

"Haha. Call me Mars."

"Mars." He repeats then nods.

"Well then, Mars," he emphasizes my name," would you like to join us for cheap

beer and a crappy first night dinner?"

"I think I would. " I smile.

Andrew comes over to me and puts his arm over my should. "To the cooler!" He

shouts. Then leads me to a big ice chest. He opens it revealing several kinds of

alcoholic beverages. "Take your pick." He says. "Its all cheap. " I pick a

Tecate and go back towards the fire, the center of our camp. Damon has three

lawn chairs set up around the fire. He gestures for me to sit.

We hang around the fire cracking jokes, drinking beer, having a good time. I sit

in the chair sideways with my legs hanging over the arm rest with my fifth beer

in hand. My resistance to alcohol is pretty high. Our faces are red with

laughter. Then the conversation suddenly gets serious. As the laughter dies

down, Damon asks," So what do you think we moved here for? Last time we were

running from something. "

"They don't tell us anything anymore. Aren't we supposed to be the greatest?"

Andrew pipes in. He says," I heard the other day their gonna start giving some

of the lower ones the boot. "They're eyes move to me. "Lily wont let them kick

me out. " They nod and look at the ground. Andrew gets out of the chair and

comes to put his arm over my shoulder. He's drunk by the way he's walking.

"Well, little planet, good. Cuz these last few hours with you have been so

great, I dub you my little sister. "He smiles at me. "

"Thanks, bud. But I think you should go to sleep. "

He looks at the ground. He starts pouting. "Ohkay..." Then mopes off to his

tent. We hear him snoring moments later.

I go sit back in my chair. Damon quietly continues the conversation," Can lily

really protect you? Maybe she could if you were a wolf but you're vamp. "

"I don't know. So far she has but if they're giving the omegas the boot then I'm

probably the first one of the list since I'm not even an omega wolf. "

Damon sits there quietly for a minute. "Well, if I was choosing, you wouldn't

have to go. "

I smile At him. "Thanks. "

"No problem." He smiles back.

After a few moments of talking about things to lighten the mood, we tell each

other goodnight and retire to our tents.

In my tent, I unfold my cot and blankets. I lay down and start thinking about

all that we talked about. If I had to leave, where would I go? I've been

wherever lily is for as long as I can remember. I don't know what'd I do. My

thoughts start to space out and soon I'm asleep.

~~~•~~~•~~~•~~~

Waking up to birds chirping and men softly speaking to each other is nice as to

what I've been waking up to the past few weeks. Men fighting, bumpy roads, stuff

being thrown. I get off my cott and go outside. Andrew and Damon are sitting

around the coals of last nights fire, which are still warm.

"Hey. There's sleeping beauty. " Andrew calls out. I wave at him.

Damon adds in, "And wasn't there that chaaaarming" he acts like girl and talks

in a feminine accent and does the diva hand while talking," little prince here

earlier that wanted to see our little princess?" He bats his eye lashes. They

both start cracking up. I smile and roll my eyes.

"Who was here?"

"Sir Bradley. " They say.

"Where did he go?"

As Damon reaches into the cooler sitting under his lawn chair he says, "He said

he'd be back in about an hour or so. " He pulls a root beer out of the cooler,

pops the cap off, and hands it to me. I smile and reach for it but he pulls it

away. His cocky smile tells me he wants to play keep-away. "That's not fair,

Damon. You're a good foot taller than me. " He was. I was about 5'3 and Damon

towers over me at about 6'6.

"All the more fun for me!" He says. He holds the bottle above his head and

watches me struggle to get it.

After countless jumps of trying to get it, I give up. I stand infront of Damon

with a pouty face. He hands it over and I snatch it from his hands just as Brad

walks up.

I take a quick sip and ask "Hey. How's livin' with dipshit?"

Before kicking Damons knee and making him grunt.

He replies," Dipshitty."

Brad plops down into my chair and stares into the fire while me and Damon

continually hit and kick each other.

Damon pulls my arms back and pins them to my back.

"Okay! I give up! You win. " I yell at him. He laughs and releases me.

"I'm gonna go see lily. " they wave their goodbyes and I walk off.

I walk by tree after tree tracking lily by her scent when I smell another scent.

A different wolf. I turn around just in time to see a wolf pounce on me. My

fangs instantly come out. I shove the wild dog off of me into a tree. It doesnt

phase it much. It growls at me and I hiss at it. This wolf isn't from our clan.

I take off running in the direction I was going at full vamp speed. The wolf

follows. Lilys scent gets stronger as the wolf gets closer. It catches up and

pounces on my back with it's claws, ripping three deep gashes into my back. I

feel the blood pour down my spine and soak into my pants and shirt. I kick him

off and keep running knowing in minutes the wounds won't hurt and will heal

soon. I run into the center field wherethe alpha Cabin is. Lily can smell I'm

here and comes outside with a smile that's reached by a quick shocked face then

an angered face. She phases and attacks the wolf head on.

"Tony!" I yell from the ground. He comes running outside. He acts quickly. He

picks me up in his arms though I can tell he'd rather kill me than do such a

thing but takes me inside and lays me onthe couch then runs back outside to help

lily. Moments later they both come back in unharmed. Tony starts yelling at me

as soon as he walks in. "You stupid little bitch! You just put the whole clan in

danger!" While he's yelling I see lily has a claw mark down the back of her leg

and Tony isn't even concerned. Tony continues. "I should have known better than

to let you're weak helpless species into the clan! You're the one and only

vampire and you somehow manage to ruin every fu-"

"Stop it, Tony!" Lily interrupts him. She's wiping the blood off my back and

getting me some fresh blood to speed up the healing. His face turns beet red.

"What did you just say to me?"

"Stop. Please." Her face is begging. Her pretty green eyes beg him too. He

ignores it. Tony walks up and shoves her into the back room.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do!" *slap*

I hear her gasp at the impact that was no doubt onher face. I hear her start

doing her breathing routines that keep her from crying.

"Lily!"

"Go help the helpless." he shoves her back into this room. I stand up. Almost

completely healed. She goes to the sink and pretends to be washing something. I

go over toher and put my hand on her shoulder." Lil..."

"What. " She says calmly. She's still trying not to cry.

"Come back to my camp. "

"No. "

"Please, Lil. "

"Lily..."

"I said no. I'm fine here. You go on. "

"Lily, please." I make her look at me. That's when I saw the hand mark he left

on her face. Anger boils inside me but I keep cool. "Jist until you calm down.

Please. Come back with me. " She thinks about it for a moment then nods.

"Okay..." She whispers. I give her a warm smile. We start walking to the door. I

notice she limps and remember her gash. She doesn't heal as fast as I do. "Wait. "

I go back and grab a towel and rip it into long strands and tie them around her

leg. "Better?" I ask her. Through wet eyes she nods.

When we get back to my camp, none of the guys are there. Thank goodness. We go

inside my tent and I sit her on my cot and start taking the towel strips off of

her and replacing them with bandages. When I finish, she mumbles a 'thanks' and

lays. I go outside and dip the rags in the wash basin and a new rag. I wring it

out and go back inside. She's laying on her side but not side she got hit on. I

sit next to the cot and lay the rag over the sore part of her face. Tears start

pouring out of her eyes at that moment.

"Sshh sshh sshh. " She sits up and I hold her. She alottaller than me too but we

manage.

"I hate him...I hate him so much..." She tells me through tears.

"Me too, Lil. " She couldn't hurt a fly and that bastard is abusing her.

"All he wants me for is sex anyways..." She says.

I hold her tighter. Months of tears she's held back fromhim hurting her come out

all out once. She cries forever and finally cries herself to sleep. I hold her

while she sleeps.

Later, brad stops by again. He whispers since lilys still asleep.

"Look at what he did to her!" I whisper to him, showing him the bruise that's

left on top of the hand mark on her face.

His eyebrows go up.

"You gotta do something."

"I know. "

"Whatew you gonna do?" He questions.

"That beast deserves to die. I'm gonna kill him.


End file.
